Christmas Vows
by Mussofan04
Summary: Christmas is a very special day for Shane and Mitchie. The title pretty much says it all :  Please Read and Review. Christmas one-shot to celebrate the season.


**Christmas Vows**

Today is Christmas and usually I would be in my pyjamas with my amazing boyfriend running downstairs like little kids on Christmas for our gifts staying at one of our families like we had the last 4 years but this Christmas was different actually this whole last year had ended up different not that we would change it for the world. It had actually all started last Christmas which brought me to the salon chair I am currently sitting it getting my hair done and ready for my day as a princess. Maybe first I should explain the rest before I continue.

My name is Mitchie Torres and I am a singer and signed recording artist to Hollywood records. I am at the age of 19 and am dating the front man of the band connect 3, Shane Gray, yeah he is my boyfriend, well my fiancée, but I will get to that. His band is signed to Hollywood records as well. We met shortly after I got signed and we just clicked. This was our 5th Christmas together and our 5th year anniversary on January 16th. We started dating when I was about 14 and he was 16 but I didn't care we fell hard and it always felt right.

We got serious really fast and have been in love well working out our dreams, mostly together. I have been on two tours with them and it was always amazing sharing a stage with my boyfriend and his two best friends who were also like my brothers. The best brothers I never had. Anyway back to Christmas. I loved Christmas it is always my favorite holiday and last Christmas everything changed, it was more so my favourite and a day me and Shane would forever mark as special.

It was the first Christmas we spent the morning alone in the house we had bought the summer before. My parents always supported me even if they didn't approve of us living together quite yet but they got over it. I woke up in bed all alone that Christmas morning and it was weird. We usually always greeted each other in the morning. I slowly made my way downstairs and found something I wasn't expecting. Shane was in the living room where there were candles and the Christmas tree all lit up. There were presents under the tree but he was what surprised me the most. He was standing in front of the fireplace that was crackling lightly. It was casting a shadow of his body and looked amazing. I stepped off the stairs and he looked up smiling. I walked over add before I could speak he took my hands and started talking. I was lost in his words in almost a daze and as tears starting leaking from my eyes form kind words he got down on one knee and opened a velvet box revealing the most gorgeous yet small and simple ring I could ever imagine. It was just what a likes simple, small and not flashy, he knew me so well.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded then dropped onto my knees looking into his eyes as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I looked at it and cried more, it was just so amazing I hadn't expected this, I had been hoping her would propose soon but this was better than I could imagine on the day I would never forget. We laid on the blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace and made love. It was also when we had made our first child who was now almost 3 months old sleeping in her car seat in the salon beside my chair as I got dolled up.

Christmas day as always been special to us but even more so because it's when we started our family and officially our lives together. No matter what life and paparazzi through at us we always made it through because our love was strong. We had decided to get married on Christmas day because it was so special to us. We had to pay extra for the church which is was where we always attended Christmas Eve mass both of us believing very firmly in god. We had also paid a good amount to get me pampered and ready for my wedding which is where I am sitting.

My two best friends Caitlyn and Amanda where sitting beside me getting ready as well. Caitlyn was my maid of honor as Amanda was my bride's maid. Shane had Nate and Jason standing for him so it was tow on each side. We weren't having a huge wedding but big enough for the two of us. It was like a fairy tale wedding which I had always really wanted. Everyone we invited had accepted which surprised me a little because it was Christmas again but then again they were all really important and we had a huge Christmas feast waiting as our wedding meal with all the fixings of course.

The girls at the salon were working on my hair. It was about 9:30 and we had been here since 7. I had gotten my toe nails and fingers painted that brought them to my hair. It had to be slightly oily to be put up in an up-do so I had just showered with a shower cap on this morning. I loved the way they were putting up my long black curls. So far it looks amazing and they were almost done and were going to start of our make-up. The other two girls looked amazing and so did my mom who had accompanied us as well.

Finally my make-up was finally finished and I was happy that Carmebella Gray was still soundly asleep in her pink car seat looking so adorable. I was happy with how I was looking. The make-up was very natural looking although I did have a darker shade of red lipstick placed upon my lips. Soon we were done and I was ready to get into my dress and soon walk down the aisle to meet the man of my dreams.

We got into the limo and I strapped in my baby girl who was still asleep as we made our way towards the church. When we arrived I got out and made my way into the back of the church in the room that was prepared for me to get ready. I was just finished slipping off my blouse which was a button hope do I didn't ruin my hair and my sweat pants when cries filled the air. It was the perfect time for her to decide she needed to be fed. We bottle fed her sometimes but I mostly breast fed.

I sat on the couch in the room slipping on my sweat pants again feeding Ella, as we called her, before she was soon asleep and after we changed her I put her back in her car seat and a gorgeous white sleeper. I wasn't going to make her wear a dress at 3 months old that was almost cruel in my opinion.

It was now time for me to get into my dress which I had loved. My mom was in tears when I had walked out in it in the dress shop and I knew it was definitely my dress. I walked over to where it was and stepped it in as Caitlyn and Amanda helped do the zipper back up. I smiled walking to the mirror looking at me all put together and I loved it. My dress was pearl white and the top of it was a tight corset that hugged my body all the way down to hip then the dress fell gracefully to the floor with a bit of trail behind me.

My mom walked over to me placing a gorgeous tiara carefully into my hair. I then had a silver clip that went into the back of my hair that has a simple lace vale running down my back. I didn't want covering my face that was a little too old fashioned to me. Each to their own though. The girls then got into their little black dresses which they looked amazing.

You may be thinking why black but we had decided on our wedding colours. We decided to have a black and white wedding. The guests could wear whatever but the wedding party and families where white and black. It might have been silly but I wanted a slightly old fashioned traditional wedding and that's what both Shane and I had agreed on. I had a peek in the chapel on the church before I came in here where I was down the aisle and it looked absolutely amazing.

I did have one piece of red as it was my "Sexy" colour of choice. I giggled to myself sitting on the couch carefully slipping on my heels. There were strappy sandals in the same pearl colour as my dress. Before my dad came I reached the garter I had choose and with help from Caitlyn lifting up my dress I slipped it up on my leg that I knew Shane would be removing later to toss to the guy who was to get married next. It was like tossing the bouquet just the male version.

I smiled happy that it didn't show through the dress. It was at that moment that I noticed my mom was just coming back with my dad looking amazing. He was also in black as my mom. I smiled happily as he had some moisture in his eyes. "You look amazing baby girl" He said giving me a very careful a quick hug which I returned and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks daddy, ready as you will ever be?" I asked smiling.

"If I have to, I'm glad it's to Shane" He said and that made me the happiest girl in the world. I was very fortunate my parents were fond of Shane which made this whole situation a lot better. The only old fashioned part of this wedding that we weren't following was we had already slept together and conceived our baby girl and that I wasn't wearing a vale. We also had a rose ceremony we were doing but I haven't walked down the aisle yet, I was wanting to so bad though. I wanted to be Mr. Shane Gray…like now.

"Thanks daddy that means the world to me" I said smiling and he nodded happily. I watched as my mom picked up a velvet box and walked over to me holding it open. There in front of me was the most amazing teardrop necklace that had blue sapphires running over.

"You need something old, borrow and blue, so this is your blue" She said smiling and I gasped.

"Mom I can't" I said almost in tears.

"Yes you will because it is yours" She said and I shook slightly as my dad carefully clasped it around my neck. I truly felt like a princess. I knew already I wouldn't be forgetting this day.

"What about my old and borrowed" I asked curious.

"You can use these tear drop earrings that are old, they match the necklace without the hint of sapphire" She said happily holding them out to me. I was almost already in tears and I walked over to the mirror.

"These are nans aren't they" I asked and my mom asked.

"It is a Torres family tradition that the mother and father pass it down to their daughter when they get married. I got them because your dad was his parent's inly child. The teardrop is very classic and elegant that's why they chose that, and I hope that one day, we will see Ella wearing it" She said smiling.

"Thank you so much mom, and maybe if Shane lets her date before she's 30" I said and we all laughed.

"Okay stop cracking jokes and let's get you married" Caitlyn said appearing at my sad slipping her phone into her clutch.

"Okay" I said smiling eyeing her phone.

"Nate said Shane won't stop bouncing up and down so you better get out there soon oh and this is for you" She said handing me a bracelet I was too familiar with. It was the bracelet her mom left Caitlyn when she passed away and I ever never seen Caitlyn take it off.

"Caitlyn I could not" I said shaking my head slowly.

"Mom loved you, and she would want you to borrow it on this special day, by I do expect it back in one piece" she said hugging me but pulling away in case she got tears on my dress.

"Definitely" I nodded fastening it around my wrist shaking a little but ready to get married.

Holding onto my dad arms firmly we all lined up and made our way to the French doors that just closed after my mom made her way down the aisle and took her spot at the front. I took a deep breath just behind the corner that I would turn showing myself the aisle when the girls were done.

I watch as Caitlyn and Amanda both grabbed their bouquets of white roses as I smiling took mine of Black. I know that black roses mean many things but for us we were using the black beauty meaning for today. It was all very symbolic that will be shown with the rose ceremony.

I took a deep breath squeezing my dad's hand firmly as music started playing and soon Caitlyn was walking down the aisle taking her spot beside me. I took a deep breath and carefully moving around in my dress I stepped out in front of the aisle. My breath stopped seeing Shane in his dashing white tux with the black tie.

I saw a shine in his eyes as I started walking slowly with my dad. He was standing on the alter waiting for me to approach him. Everyone was stood up looking at me but my attention was fully on the man of my dreams and very soon to be husband.

I was approaching and he carefully stepped down the alter waiting for my hand. I watched as with tears in his eyes my dad shook Shane's hand and then hugged me kissing my cheek sitting down as Shane carefully took my hand and we stepped up to the alter getting ready for the wedding.

"Ladies and gentleman we are today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Michelle Maria Isabelle Torres and Shane Joseph Gray…"

As Shane and I spoke are vows and traded rings tears ran down my face as one ran down his. We were smiling the whole time and knowingly both of our hands were shaking as we placed our rings onto each other's hand.

"Before we finish up our couple would like to do a rose ceremony they want a tradition to their family" the minister said and lifting up a tray that has a bouquet of red roses and a red bayonet on it that would replace Shane's black one.

"Repeat after me miss." He spoke and with shaky hands and I carefully removed Shane's rose.

"With this rose"

"With this rose" I repeated

"Being removed and replaced"

"Being removed and replaced" I repeated

"With no longer a rose of singularity and Black beauty but of love and life"

"With no longer a rose of singularity and Black Beauty but of love and life"

"I pledge my love and life to you"

"I pledge my love and life to you" I say shakily placing the rose on his chest. There were tears trailing down my face but that was okay I was never happier than I was at this moment.

"Now Mr. Gray repeat after me" He spoke and Caitlyn handed me my roses which started the next part of the ceremony with Shane.

"With these roses"

"With these roses" Shane repeated holding my roses from my hands

"Being removed and replaced"

"Being removes and replace"

"With no longer a rose of Singularity and Black Beauty but of love and life"

"With no longer a rose of Singularity and Black Beauty but of love and Life"

"I pledge my love and life to you"

"I pledge my love and life to you" Shane said placing my black bouquet on the tray and removing the red one handing it to me. We were almost there

"I now happily pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He spoke and I felt Shane's lips catch mine. It was a soft slow passionate loves filled slightly parted lipped kiss and fire ran through my body. I had been waiting for this kiss on the alter my whole life and finally I got it.

"Now for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray" He announced and together as every stood and clapped we walked back down the aisle together. We walked down the steps with my holding up my train as we made our way into the very classic black limo waiting for us.

We closed the door as we both took a deep breathe. We would get a few minutes alone as we drove to the city hall where we were taking our pictures near the huge Christmas tree and the beautiful landscape surrounding it.

We waved goodbye through the window before sharing another kiss as the limo headed on the words towards the city hall.

"I love you Mrs. Gray" Shane spoke sending chills up my spine.

"I love you Mr. Gray" I said smiling our lips once again colliding.

"One thing we will always have" He smiled

"Our Christmas vows" I said smiling.

"Shane and Mitchie Christmas vows" He said and I giggled.

"You forgot one important part" I said and he looked at me curious

"Yeah"

"They are Shane and Mitchie Christmas vows but even more…" I said and he caught on with a huge smile. Together we looked at each other smiling and spoke three words together that represented what we had just shared. What the vows were they weren't just Shane and Mitchie or Christmas vows but they would and forever be…

"_SMITCHIE CHRISTMAS VOWS"_

**A/N: Okay so I know I didn't write out the whole ceremony and also definitely made up the rose ceremony but it was fiction so it's all good. I apologize if there are any errors. It was a cute Smitchie one-shot celebrating Christmas. What did you think, cute enough? It's up so early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**~Kim**


End file.
